1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooling auxiliary unit and a cooling system that utilizes it. The present invention is suitable for a computer accommodation room, or so-called data center, that houses plural servers, computers and electronic equipments, which will be referred to as an “accommodation room” hereinafter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As power dissipation increases along with the recently improving processing speed of a bulk computer, such as a server, the accommodation room has increasingly been required to have an efficient cooling capability. FIG. 8 is a schematic perspective view of a cooling system of a conventional accommodation room. Cooling air C supplied from under the floor 4 by an air conditioning machine 2 is introduced into an accommodation room 1 through a ventilation hole 5 of a floor 4. The floor 4 is raised having a space from a support member 3. Plural (four columns in the lateral direction times two rows in the depth direction) rack mount type servers 6 are arranged in the accommodation room 1 shown in FIG. 8. Each server 6 has a built-in fan (not shown) that inhales external air (therefore the cooling air C) and exhales warmed air W from a surface opposite to the inhalation surface. The warmed air W is taken into the air conditioning machine 2 from the ceiling side, cooled and circulated. The rack mount type server 6 stores plural electronic equipments and power supply units in the height direction.
Other prior art include Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. (“JPs”) 60-223929, 9-97989, 8-219633, and 55-038074.
However, the cooling system shown in FIG. 8 may cause currents that turn the warmed air W to the air-inlet sides of the cooling air C. In addition, the cooling air C may not be uniformly supplied in a height direction of each server 6. More specifically, a lowermost server is supplied with a large amount of cooling air C whereas an uppermost server may run short of an amount of the cooling air C. As a result, electronic equipments located high positions in each server are less likely to be cooled, and the cooling effect also becomes uneven.